SpongeBob in Minecraft
SpongeBob in Minecraft is a 2014 TV show by TheSponge231. It is a crossover between SpongeBob SqaurePants and the game Minecraft. It uses the same style as most Minecraft animations. In late 2014, Pizza Castle sponsored the show. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick get sucked into SpongeBob's computer, ending up in Minecraft. Characters Major: *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Steve Minor: *Sheldon J. Plankton *Creeper Army *Eugene H. Krabs *Gary the Snail *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Notch *Jeb Episodes 0.1. Pilot - by TheSponge231 ''' SpongeBob buys a new computer and discovers a game called Minecraft. He downloads the game and invites Patrick over to play. Patrick spills his Kelp soda on the computer and they get sucked in to the game. They also meet this guy named Steve who is the keeper of this land. Steve warns the duo not to go out at night without being prepared. They both end up encountering the "Creeper army" built by Plankton. NOTE: This episode is not part of the series. Season 1 (2014-2015) '''1. Who the heck are you? By: RamDarre '''SpongeBob and Patrick must learn to survive in Minecraft after being sucked into a computer. They learn some secrets including one of a so-called creeper army. What will happen? Can they survive? Find out in this episode. '''2. What is this? By: RamDarre '''SpongeBob finds diamonds and accidently drops them in lava. Steve and Patrick believe he is a traitor and now everyone is against him. To make matters worse, SpongeBob is being played by Squidward. Can he make everyone forgive him? Or will his fate be being hugged by a charged creeper? '''3. The Dark Side By: RamDarre '''Steve gets brainwashed into thinking that bad is good. Can Patrick and SpongeBob survive or end up as bonemeal? '''4. Skeleton Prison By: RamDarre '''SpongeBob is held captive by Skeletons and Squidward gets sucked into the computer. All Squidward has a wooden shovel. Can he save SpongeBob and himself? '''5. Karate Choppers By: RamDarre Sandy is warped into Minecraft and now they will have to do karate to save themselves. Squidward and Patrick are starving and then need food so they set out on a expedition but encounter a pack of charged creepers. 6. Computer Virus By: Nevadabell A computer virus plagues the Minecraft game, causing the characters to disappear. 7. Multiplayer By: RamDarre The server is set to LAN and people join who cheat. Can SpongeBob survive the cheaters? 8. Obsidian Problems - by JellyfishJam38 - (One Hour Special) Patrick steals a diamond pickaxe from a villager, and ends up mining obsidian. The episode shows three different events that happen to the gang because of that one event, but all come together at the end. Squidward uses the obsidian to build a portal to the Nether, but gets lost, with zombie pigmen on his trail. SpongeBob gets jealous of Patrick and attempts to blow the obsidian up with TNT, but accidentally destroys his own house, and Patrick is chased by angry villagers who will go to infinite lengths to get their pickaxe back. 9. Good Grief! - by JellyfishJam38 SpongeBob and Patrick decide to set their server to LAN again, to give new residents a second chance. However, the next day, Patrick finds his house destroyed and filled with cobwebs. Who is the culprit who griefed Patrick's house? Will they ever find him? 10. In the Nether Forever! - by Chrisvader1234 After a mysterious man makes a new nether portal in the gangs mineshaft they are curious and decide to look inside. But suddenly the portal dissapears and there stuck in the Nether! Can they find a way out? Who is the mysterious figure? And where will the series go from here? 11. Everybody Hates Ghasts - by Chrisvader1234 The gang decides that wandering in the Nether worsens their chances of finding a portal home so Patrick suggests finding anyone to aid them. But SpongeBob mistakes a Blaze as a friend, so Patrick must save him before it's too late. While Squidward provokes a Ghast causing trouble for the gang. Season 2 (2015-2016) 1.Server Lag - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob and Steve create a new server (Because their old one crashed) but after they finish it, it starts glitching and if they don't stop it in time, everything they have built will disappear! 2.Creeper Crazy - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob gets kidnapped by an army of Creepers and is forced to join them. After he realizes Creepers are evil and that if he joins them he will become a Creeper, he must escape. 3.Patrick VS. the Zombies - by TheSponge231 Patrick goes and explores a cave and falls into a dungeon with a zombie spawner. Patrick finds out that the zombies are after starfish, he must defeat them. 4.House War - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob puts the finishing touches on his new house and gets laughed at by the admin saying that his house is bigger. The war begins. The two build each other's houses bigger to the point where the admin's house falls and SpongeBob wins. 5.Overheard at Mojang - By TheSponge231 Notch gets mad at Jeb for mistakenly replacing pigs with Creepers. SpongeBob overhears the argument and tries to settle them down. Meanwhile, Patrick and Steve are at the Mineplex server. 6.The Lost Treasure (Part 1) - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob and Patrick fall into a desert temple (Which happens to have a hole in the treasure room) They decide to go down the hole to find more treasure. 7.The Lost Treasure (Part 2) - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob and Patrick find out there is a golden Creeper statue that has been lost for thousands of years. Plankton and his Creeper army are trying to steal it so they can make lots of money to convince Mr. Krabs to give him the Krabby Patty formula. Season 3 (2016-2017) 1.Patricraft - by TheSponge231 Patrick gets lost and goes to the Mojang headquarters to ask for directions. He goes inside and he finds Notch sleeping near his computer. Patrick shoves Notch off the chair and hacks the Minecraft game. Meanwhile, Steve and SpongeBob are playing a survival map when the notice Patrick's changes to the game. (Infinite wood, super easy-to-find diamonds, Awkward color changes) 2.Redstone University - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob has trouble understanding Redstone circuitry so Steve takes him to his newly-built Redstone University. Meanwhile, Patrick goes to the Nether and tries to escape a Nether Fortress. 3. The Trouble with Endermen (Part 1) - by TheSponge231 Patrick encounters some Endermen while SpongeBob tells him not to look them in the eye. Patrick (of course!) looks them in the eye and begins being chased by an army of Endermen. While being chased, Patrick angers a pack of wolves and now it's double trouble! 4. The Trouble with Endermen (Part 2) - by TheSponge231 Patrick continues being chased and then falls into a stronghold. Then he is surrounded by Endermen. He could not escape! Later Steve hops in and battles on the Endermen with his diamond sword. After he finishes them, he tells Patrick to never go even near an Enderman again. However, Patrick bumps into one on the way back up and begins being chased. The episode ends with SpongeBob yelling "Uh-oh!, here we go again!". 5. Diamonds Equal Danger! - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob decides to go out mining when he finds a chest PACKED with diamonds. A few Creepers find out this and make up a plan to kidnap SpongeBob and give his diamonds to Plankton. However, Steve and Patrick find out about their evil plan and go undercover to find SpongeBob. 6. Patrick's Trading Problem - by TheSponge231 Patrick finds emeralds and later finds a village. Patrick then trades his emeralds for useless stuff. (Gravel, sponge, etc.) However, This only leads him into trouble. 7. Squidward's Building Blocks of Genius - by TheSponge231 Squidward just finished building an ENORMOUS statue of himself. But little did he know there was an army of Creepers charging near his creation and Notch will be here any moment! Will he defend his creation, or will he be IP banned from the server? NOTE: This is Squidward's final appearance in the show. 8. Caves? Again? - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob discovers a deep cave and gets lost in it. 9. BANNED?!?! - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob accidentally pours lava on the admin's house. He tries to tell the truth, but the admin does not believe him and he gets banned. Will SpongeBob make the admin believe him? Or will he be banned for good? Video game On February 13, 2016 the self-titled game ''SpongeBob in Minecraft'' was released for mobile. It combined two genres, city-building and survival. The game was developed by Mojang, the creators of Minecraft. Feature film In late 2015, TheSponge231 announced that there will be a feature film to end the series and is set to release in 2017. The movie has a website at spongebobinmcmovie.com. Gallery WOOO!.jpg|This series has won a "WOOO!" Award! Screenshot (65).png|Leaked poster for the movie. SpongeBob in MC poster final.png|Final poster for the movie. Season 1.png|The DVD release of Season 1. The show did not have a home video release until years later. Trivia *"The Lost Treasure" is the first two part episode of SpongeBob in Minecraft. * The series has a website at www.spongebobinmc.com. As of 2015, the link leads to the website for the movie. * A new season comes out every year.Category:Crossover Series Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Spin-Offs Category:SpongeBob in Minecraft